All Is Not Lost
by Vindali
Summary: Long ago, during Cell's growth, Dr. Gero started work on another. This one had superiority over all the androids that preceded it and even over the strongest Z-senshi! But two sent her to another dimension where she grows up peacefully; until the Z-sensh
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, I finally got around to finding out why my stupid computer was screwing up the formatting and I am currently in the process of revising and reposting all my fics. So if ya want why don't you go check them out?! Come on you know you wanna. Doooooooo iiiiiiiit There Akuma that was for you^_-  She's my beta reader for all my fic's if anyone was wander which I doubt you were. But anyway she writes GREAT ficcies under the pen name Aijin So without further babbling on my part, on with the fic!

Summary- Long ago, during Cell's growth, Dr. Gero started work on another. This one had superiority over all the androids that preceded it and even over the strongest Z-senshi! But two sent her to another dimension where she grows up peacefully; until the Z-senshi faces an evil they cannot over come. They go searching for the lost Android for help, but will finding her do more harm to the Z-senshi than the evil?

A/N: A few things you need to know: This is an AU and the kids' ages are as follows:

Trunks-17

Goten-17

Pan-16

Bra-16

Marron-16

All Is Not Lost

Prologue 

"Ok, we're here green midget man. Now what is it you wanted to tell us?" Vegeta asked Dende, in his oh-so-nice way. Dende had called all the Z senshi and their families to the Lookout to tell them about an important turn of events.

"My friends, I'm afraid I have some troubling news. An evil, a pure evil, will present itself in exactly one year."

"Then we will train and destroy it like everything else," Vegeta grunted.

"I afraid that won't work this time Vegeta. There is no amount of training that could prepare you for this."

"What do you mean!?" Trunks shouted.

"I mean you won't win against this evil."

"So, so we're all going to die?" Bra asked near tears.

"No, don't worry. All is not lost. There is a way to save our world."

"There is? What?" Krillin asked.

"That's the other part of the news I have for you. It will take some time to tell you so please be patient and listen." Everyone nodded, minus Piccolo and Vegeta who just stood there with their arms crossed. "Ok. Years ago, while Dr. Gero was still in the process of creating Cell, he started working on another." Everyone was listening with interest and didn't seem to notice Juunana and Juuhachi take a few slow steps backwards toward the ledge. "Like Cell, this android would be made of the cells of all the greatest warriors of Earth, but unlike him, this one would also contain cells of all the great evils who have threatened this world. But instead of the cells forming together to create a hideous creature that had a lust for power and destruction, they took the form of a human baby girl. Dr. Gero was outraged and thought his newest android was a failure. He was going to destroy her, when he noticed something around her neck. Somehow when she was being developed in her artificial womb, a golden chain and flower charm had been formed around her neck. When Dr. Gero tried to examine the necklace it sent an electric shock that over loaded his circuits. It took Android Juukyuu six months to repair him."

"What happened to the baby in that time?" Chichi asked.

"During these six months," Dende continued. "Another android was activated to watch over her, until Dr. Gero could be repaired."

"Who was activated?" Bulma asked. Again no one noticed the two androids taking steps back toward the edge of the lookout.

"Android Juukyuu activated Android Juuhachi to watch over the little one." Everyone gasped and turned around to look at Juuhachi. "She," Dende continued "Activated Juunana to help her." Everyone was now staring at the two androids.

"You knew about another android?" Goku asked them seriously.

Juuhachi sighed and looked down, "Yes."

"And now this Android is the pure evil who will come and destroy us all?!" Vegeta shouted, half at them, half at Dende.

"No! Sage would never do anything like that! She was created with pure heart! Which is more than I can say for you, but do you see me trying to destroy you!?" Juuhachi yelled back, Tears brimming her eyes. 

"Sage?" Gohan asked raised and eyebrow. 

"Yes, Sage. Androids can have real names too, you know," Juunana replied with venom dripping from his voice, furious they were upsetting his sister, and wanting to destroy the only other thing he had ever really loved.

"Ahem," Dende cleared his throat. Everyone turned back to him. "I'm not done yet."

"Gomen," came from everyone but the two Androids, Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Anyway, over the six months, Juunana and Juuhachi named their new sister and fell in love with her. They both knew she held greater power than Dr. Gero could ever begin to comprehend. Greater power than any Android built in the past. Greater than Cell, greater than Vegeta, even greater than Goku. They also knew that if Dr. Gero ever found this out, he would find a way to exploit her power and use it to gain revenge and take control of the world. So to save her from growing up knowing only power and destruction, they did the only thing they could think of."

"We sent her to another dimension," Juuhachi finished. "We sent her to a place where she would be safe and not have to live under the evil that was Gero." The tears now flowed freely from her eyes and down her face. Krillin walked over and comforted his wife.

"But, if that android is in another dimension, then why even tell us about her?" Krillin asked Dende.

"Hold on. I want to know how you sent her into this other dimension," Bulma demanded. 

"We used the Doctor's Interdimensional Transporter. But we destroyed it after we sent Sage through, so he couldn't go after her." Juunana answered.

"Damn, That could've come in handy," Bulma sighed.

"Well?" Goten asked looking at Dende.

"I would frane from ever mentioning this, had this evil not presented itself."

"Well, what does um…Sage have to do with this?" Trunks asked.

"She is the only one that has the power to beat it." Dende replied solemnly.

"Ok wait; if she's our only hope and she's in another dimension, how do we get her here, to help us?" Marron asked.

"That, I do not know. But if there is any hope for the future you must find away to get to that dimension and get her to help."

Bulma tapped her chin. "Hey Krillin, when Mirai Trunks and you found the plans for Juunana you didn't happen to see any plans for anything else did you?" 

"Just some plans for a toaster thing. I don't really remember. Gomen." Krillin answered.

"Maybe we could go to Dr. Gero's old lab and see if the plans are still there?" Bulma said to no one in particular.

"Well, we could, but all we'd find would be blown up machinery and rocks. Mirai Trunks and I blew it up after we found the plans." Krillin told her.

"Damn. Well, then how am I suppose to build this Interdimensional Transporter thing?" Juuhachi looked at Juunana and he nodded.

"I saw those plans once. I could copy them down exactly." Juuhachi told everyone.

"You could?" Bulma asked. Juuhachi nodded. "Well, then we've got to get to Capsule Corp! I have less than a year to put this together!" Bulma cried. "Come on, Vegeta! I need a ride back down!" She yelled as she dragged him to the edge of the Lookout.

"Fine, Woman! You coming, Tin Can?" Vegeta asked as he picked up his wife.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, Vegetable Brain," Juuhachi gave Juunana a sad glance as she started for the edge.

"Want me to come with you?" Krillin offered.

"No, that's ok. I'll be home later," Juuhachi replied in a quiet, sad voice. She looked back at her family once before she, Vegeta, Bulma flew over the Lookout.

"S,o what now?" Pan asked. "What do we do until Bulma finishes the machine?"

"We train," Piccolo spoke for the first time.

"But you heard what Dende said. No amount of training will help us," Bra reminded him. 

"What I meant was we go on with life as if nothing is going to happen. You train when you usually do, go to school, and go to your jobs. Just, as before," the Namek explained with his arms still crossed.

"He's right." Goku agreed. "There's nothing we can do for now. But when the machine is ready we have to decide who's going and who's not." 

"Well, we can't all go, because then the Earth would be defenseless," Yamcha replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now let's just get on with our lives," Tein said as he started for the edge.

"Fine, but whoever ends up going, Juuhachi and I ARE accompanying you," Juunana stated as he jumped from the Lookout, avoiding any arguments from the others.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to do now, so I'm going home. I've got finals coming up and I need to study. See ya in school guys. Ja Ne everyone," Marron said as she flew off.

"Hey Marron! Hold up, I'm coming too!" Krillin called after his daughter. "Bye guys. If I don't see sooner, I'll see ya at the reunion!" Krillin said as he flew off after his daughter.

"Bye Krillin!" Goku yelled after his long time friend. "Well, guess we should get going too," he said as he picked up his wife.

"Yeah. Ja Ne everyone. See you tomorrow in school guys," Goten said as he and his father took off. 

"Come on Videl, Panny, let's go. I'm guessing you have to study for finals too?" Gohan asked his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Pan sighed. "Bye guys."

"Bye, Panny," Trunks and Bra said together.

"Well, come on Shorts let's go home." Bra said as she waved goodbye to the other Son family.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm comin Wonder Bra. Bye guys," Trunks called to the rest on the Lookout.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys at the reunion, bye."

"Same to you, Yamcha." Tein yelled as they flew off opposite sides of the Lookout.

"Piccolo-san," Dende said quietly.

"Yeah, Dende?"

"Do you think Bulma will be able to recreate Dr. Gero's machine?"

"If anyone can do it, it'll be her. Well, I'm outta here kid. Bye"

"Ja Ne, Piccolo-san, and I'm not a kid anymore," Dende said, smiling for the first time in days.

"I know," was all Piccolo said as he flew off the Lookout.

A/N: Hope you liked the first part of All Is Not Lost! Coming up next... The reunion! Who will go and who will stay? Don't forget to review! And Flames are welcome! To tell you the truth I find a lot of them pretty funny ^_^ And thankx Akuma for the title! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter One: The Reunion

A/N: Well, here's Chappie one of All Is Not Lost! Don't forget to review! 

All Is Not Lost

Chapter One: The Reunion

        It's been six months since Dende's news of the evil that is to come and that of the new android, that is their only hope.

        "Whew. It took me six months but I finally finished," Bulma said to herself as she wiped her brow of the sweat, with the back of her hand.

        "Good." Bulma jumped. She had thought she was the only one in the lab.

        "Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled. 

        "Hmph." Vegeta walked into the lab and toward the newly built machine. "So this is the contraption that will send us into another dimension huh?"

        "That's right," Bulma said proudly as she walked up and put her around his shoulders. Had it been almost anyone else she'd be dead. "So, are you going to come with us?"

        "Of course, onna. I'm not going to let you and Bra go alone defenseless," he said as he turned his head towards his wife's.

        "But it's ok if Trunks goes by himself cause he can take care of himself. Is that right?" her voice getting a slight edge to it.

        "That's right. He has the heart of a warrior. And perfectly capable of taking care of his own worthless self."

        "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were proud of your son, and what he has become."

        "And what is that?" Vegeta asked knowing full well the answer.

        "His father's son. He's exactly like you in every way," Bulma kissed him on the cheek. "Except of course his brains. He gets that from me," she smiled.

        "Feh, you may be right about that, Onna, but at least he didn't get your taste in selecting mates," Vegeta smirked.

        "What's that suppose to mean?" she stepped back annoyed by that last comment.

        "Well, you went after baka humans, he went right after a Saiyan."

        "A Saiyan?"

        "Yes. Kakarotto's spawn's spawn."

        "Pan?!" Bulma cried.

        "Of course. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that the two are bonded," Vegeta's smirk grew.

        Bulma mouth hung in shock. Her little baby was bonded. He had found his soul mate. Then something struck her as she thought about this. She started busting up laughing.

        "What's so funny, oona?" Vegeta asked, his smirk now his usual scowl.

        "It's just, haha, that, haha, Gohan's gonna kill him!" She was now laughing uncontrollably. Vegeta thought about this and started laughing quietly to himself.

        Once Bulma could contain her laughter she looked over at Vegeta, who had also stopped. "Well, Veggie dear, we'd better go get ready for the reunion. The guys will be here in an hour."

        Vegeta growled. "Alright fine, but first I'm going to go have a little talk with our oldest brat." Vegeta smirked.

        Bulma smiled. "Alright but be nice!" Vegeta HMPHed and made his way out of the lab. "One hour, Vegeta! Be there!"

~~~^_^~~~

        "Hi guys!" Bulma yelled as both Son families touched down. "I haven't seen you guys in months!"

        "Ahem."

        "Except for Panny and Goten of course. I see you guys everyday," she smiled. "Bra's in her room getting ready. And Trunks is getting a talk from Vegeta."

        "Thanks," Pan grinned as she sped into the house.

        "So Bulma, how ya been?" Goku asked his long time friend.

        "I've been great, how about you guys?" Great and fine came from everyone.

        "Hey guys!" Yamcha called as he landed a few feet from the crowd.

        By the time Vegeta and Trunks made their entrance, everyone had arrived and stuffing his or her face with the food from the monstrous buffet Bulma had set up. Trunks came out with a clear look of distress on his face. Vegeta on the other hand came out with his famous smirk, even after he saw the other Z-senshi, his smirk remained. Bulma walked up to Vegeta. "What did you do to him?" she whispered.

        "I simply told him what he was to stupid to figure out for himself," he explained.

        "Well, by the looks of it, you told him a was dying!"

        "He will be as soon as the brat's father finds out," Vegeta snickered.

        "Well?" Juunana asked coming over to the two.

        "Well what?" Bulma asked back.

        "Have you finished the Interdimensional Transporter yet?"

        "Yes. I finished it about an hour before you all came," she smiled proudly.

        "Good," Juuhachi said, walking over to them.

        "Now we need to decide who all is going," Bulma announced to everyone.

        "Well, we can't all go," Videl stated. "We can't leave the Earth defenseless."

        "Right, so anyone who wants to go can write their names on a piece of paper and put it in Goten's hat," Marron instructed, as she grabbed Goten's hat off his head. Everyone of course wanted to go. "All right so we'll pick a few names out and those people will stay behind. How's that?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

        "Well, I don't care who goes but Juuhachi and I are going," Juunana announced. Juuhachi nodded in agreement.

        "All right fair enough, but only because she's your sister," Chichi said as she gathered everyone's names and put them in her youngest son's hat.

        "Ok, so how many are going to be staying?" Bulma asked.

        "Well, since there's so many of us and we shouldn't be gone long I think five of us should be able to hold off any evil that might come," Gohan calculated.

        "Ok so we'll pick five names out and those well stay, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Ok well here it goes," Bulma stuck her hand in the hat and stirred the names. "And the five are..." she took five pieces of paper out. "Tein, Yamcha, Gohan, Choutzu, and Videl." Groans came for the selected five.

        "We always get left behind," Yamcha sighed.

        "Sorry guys," Goku said.

        "Well, when do you guys leave?" Tein asked.

        "Tomorrow," Bulma spoke up. "I just need to have Juuhachi tell me the dimension she and Juunana sent Sage to, and we're good to go. But for now let's get on with this reunion! We're supposed to be having fun." And so they all went back to having a good time, eating, dancing, and catching up on old times.

        "Hey Pan," Trunks said.

        "Yeah?" she answered not really paying attention.

        "We need to talk. Alone."

        "Um, ok," she replied, a little uneasy with his seriousness.

        ~~~^_^~~~

"I've something to tell you," Trunks started once they were away from the others.

        "Well, duh. You just said we needed to talk. Now what about?"

        "I…I don't know how it happened but, but, ugh I don't know how to tell you this!" He shouted, mainly to himself.

        "Tell me what?" Pan asked. That we've bonded? she asked him mentally. He stared wide-eyed at her.

        "How, how did you know?" Trunks asked.

        "It wasn't that hard to figure out once I started hearing the snide remarks you made in your head, about you mom's cooking a few weeks ago."

        "But, then why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked a little mad.

        "Hey, you're supposed to be the smart one. So, Vegeta found out and just told you, huh."

        "How'd you know?"

        "For one thing I could hear the conversation, and for the other when you came out of the house you looked like Vegeta was marching you toward your death," Pan laughed.

        "He was. Gohan's gonna kill me when he finds out!" Trunks shouted with despair in his voice. Pan laughed again.

        "He probably would have knowing my dad. But don't worry. I already talked to him, and calmed him down. Which wasn't very easy mind you! My mom had to call Grandpa and Goten as fast as she could. It was all we could do to keep him from flying right through the roof and killing you, before they could get there." Trunks paled.

        I'm a dead man.

        No you're not.

        "I'm not used to having another voice inside my head. Kami, that's gonna take some getting used to. Hey wait. If you heard all of the things I've said in the last few weeks how come I haven't heard anything from you?" he pointed out.

        "Well, when I figured out what was going on, I asked Grandpa after we had gotten Dad calmed down, and he taught me how to put up a mental shield so you couldn't listen to my thoughts. But I could still listen to yours," Pan smirked. "And that wasn't a very nice reading your sister's diary like that. And just to tell you," she whispered. "She knows and is doing something to something to yours as we speak."

        "She's what!?" Trunks yelled, as he started flying back towards the reunion.

        Pan just burst out laughing. You're much to easy. she laughed to him, making him stop in mid-air. 

        You're evil. You know that Panny?

        Why thank you.

~~~^_^~~~

When they were both back at the reunion, Trunks stopped as he saw Gohan staring at him with a glare of death.

        Ok, I'm scared. He's gonna kill me.

        Yup, you're right. Now go and face the music.

        What!?!?! Trunks yelled.

        Ouch don't do that. Now go on. Go talk to him. And if he kills you we'll give you a nice funeral. Pan said as she gave him a good shove in her father's direction.

        I hate you.

        No you don't.

        So. *sigh* It better be a nice funeral! Trunks said as he walked up to Gohan. "Um… Hey Gohan," Trunks laughed nervously. "How ya been?" The next thing he knew was pain in his gut, and he was down for the count on the ground.

        Pan walked over and looked at her father. "Have you gotten that outta your system now, dad?"

"For now," he said as he sulked off. Pan rolled her eyes.

        "Well, at least he didn't kill me," Trunks choked out, still trying to get air back into his lunges.

        "The day is young," Videl laughed, walking off to talk to her husband.

        "You should consider yourself lucky," Goten laughed helping him up. "It took us 20 minutes to calm him down when he found out. If we hadn't you would be dead right now."

        "Thanks." Dear Kami, he'll kill me yet.

        Probably. Pan snickered.

        Well, I'm glad somebody is happy about it!

        Just think you only have to make it through tonight and then there'll be a whole dimension between you two.

        Let's just hope I can make it through the night without Gohan coming after me.

        You probably won't.

        Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence.

        Anytime, Tru-kun. Pan winked at him, making him blush.

        "Awwwwww… isn't that cute!" Bra squealed. "Wonder what they're saying in there, huh Marron?" Bra laughed.

        "Yeah. Hey! Pretty much all he said before was to Pan, so just think, now you won't have to listen to your brother talk half as much!"

        "Hey you're right! Thank Kami!" Bra yelled with delight.

        Can you feel the love in this room? Trunks asked sarcastically. Pan laughed.

        "But that could be annoying." Bra said.

        "What? My laughing? How so?" Pan asked, a little annoyed.

        "No, not your laugh. You guys laughing and us not knowing why," Bra hmphed.

        "Poor, poor you," Trunks said with mock sympathy.

        "I just realized something," Pan said.

        "What," the other teens asked.

        "My parents aren't coming with us!" Pan said, with the oh-so-famous Son grin.

        "Thank Kami," Trunks said mainly to himself.

        "You are so lucky," Bra congratulated her.

        "No, you're just as worst off as you would be with your dad," Goten spoke up.

        "Huh? What do you mean?" Pan asked, puzzled.

        "I heard mom talking with Videl. And Mom and Dad are gonna be watching you. You were probably better off with your dad."

        "Aw, man," Pan whined.

        Actually I'm kinda glad. Pan turned toward him.

        "Why?"

        "Why what?" Goten asked.

        "Not you, him" Pan explained.

        "Oh. Well, talk out loud, Trunks! You're right Bra, that is going to get annoying." Goten agreed.

        "I said I'm actually glad."

        "And I still want to know why."

        "Because this way we won't have Gohan watching over everything we do."

        "No, you'll have mom. Which is almost as bad." Goten pointed out.

        "But not as bad. And she doesn't have a problem with our bonding. Gohan has a big one," Trunks explained.

        "True. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought," Pan grinned.

        When the reunion was drawing to a close, Bulma made sure that everyone knew what time to be there in the morning. "Be here at 9:00 sharp."

        "Or face her wrath!" Gohan teased.

        "That's right." she smirked a very Vegeta like smirk. 

~~~^_^~~~

"This isn't right," Juuhachi stated to her brother as they flew through the air.

        Juunana sighed. "I know. We sent her away so she wouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing." 

        "We wanted her safe," she said quietly, as they landed next to Juunana's cabin. 

        "And she is. She's in a world where there is no Z-senshi. Where aliens don't come and try to destroy the world."

        "Or so we think."

        "We checked it out first remember?"

        "All we did was make sure there were no high Ki's," she said bitterly. "We don't know if someone hasn't come in the past eighteen years and destroyed the whole planet."

        Hey," Juunana said quietly. "We did what we thought was right. We tried to give her a life without Gero. And we did that. But now we need her. You heard what Dende said."

        "I know," she sighed. "But-but what if she doesn't want to help us? What-what if she died already for some reason?" 

        "She didn't," he replied matter-of-factly.

        "How do you know?"

        "Because she was strong. Is strong. But even if she doesn't want to help, she deserves to know where she really came from, who she really is."

        "I know, but, still. And what if we can't find her? What if she changed her name for some reason? What if she doesn't want to be found?"

        "That's a lot of what if's. We will find, sis. Don't worry."

        "To late."

        "Juuhachi."

        "Hm?"

        "We will find her."

        She sighed again. "Half of me hopes you're right."

        "And the other half?"

        "Wishes we could just leave this alone and let her live out her life in peace."

        "But you're got to remember, Juuhachi, she has cells from warrior in her. Peace isn't good enough to satisfy."

        "Yeah, you're right," she smiled. "I better get home. I still have to pack. See you in the morning, Juunana." 

        "Good night, sis. Tomorrow we start what we swore never to do," he whispered as she flew off. "We'll find you, Sage."       

A/N: Well how'd you like chapter 1? Tell me what ya think^_^

~Vindali


	3. Chapter 2

All Is Not Lost

Chapter 2

            "Well, it's about time you got here!" Trunks practically shouted as the two Son families arrived. 

            "What's the matter with you, Trunks? And what the Hell happened to your hair?!" Goten screamed.

            "That's what's the matter with me! Mom did some 'looking into' this dimension we're going to, and said that only punk teenagers with mental problems have purple or blue hair, so she dyed hers, Bra's, and my hair brown," Trunks huffed.

            "I like it," Goten said, grinning. 

            "You would," he snapped back.

            "Hey guys!" Bulma greeted, coming into the living room.

            "Hi Bulma. Hey! Your hair looks great!" Chichi complemented.

            "You really think so? I was going to go a lighter shade of brown."

            "No, it looks perfect," Videl agreed.

            "Thanks guys. Pan, Bra's up in her room pouting about her hair," Bulma laughed. 

            "Thanks." Hiya, Koi.

            Morning. Trunks huffed.

            Oh come on, I think it looks fine.

            Fine yes, but I still like my purple hair better. Pan laughed

            Stop pouting. I'm going to go see how Bra looks.

            She looks a lot better than me.

            Well, that's not saying much, she teased.

            Gee, thanks.

            Oh stop pouting. I was joking and you know it. I'll be back soon. I hope. That is unless Bra's having a mental breakdown over her hair.

Very likely. Pan laughed again as she made her way out of the room. 

"Guys, there's something I need to tell everyone, but I guess I'll wait for Krillin and his family to get here." As if on cue Krillin knocked on the door

"Speak of the devil," Vegeta said from the corner, where he had gone unnoticed by everyone. 

"So that's where you've been hiding," Bulma said, as she opened the door.

"Hn," was his response.

            "Hey everyone. Sorry we're late but Marron had to pack everything she owns," Krillin explained. Marron just smiled 

"Hi, Bulma-san. Are Pan and Bra upstairs?"

"Yeah and can you tell them to come down please? I have something kind of important to tell everyone." 

            "Ok," Marron said, disappearing up the stairs. 

            "Something important to say, and you weren't going to wait for me?" Juunana said, suddenly leaning against the doorframe. 

            "Well, you are late," Bulma shot back.

            "Your point?"

            "Never mind," she sighed. "Get in here. We have things to discuss."

**********

            "Ok, well first off, as I'm sure Trunks told you, I did some looking in on the dimension last night, and people don't have blue or purple hair," she started, looking at her pouting son and daughter. "So that's why our hair is different. But there's also the matter of our names."

            "Our names?" Chichi asked.

            "Yeah. People don't have names like Trunks, Pan, or Vegeta there. So I've decided that we need different names. Then I can make up phony birth certificates for everyone."

            "Man. That sounds funny coming from you, Kaasan," Trunks said, Bra nodding in agreement. 

            "Hey I can do something bad every once in awhile, can't I?" Bulma asked, innocently. Trunks and Bra shared a side-glance. "Well, anyway, I thought it'd be better if Chichi, Juuhachi, and I choose the names for our families, and Videl choose a name for Pan."

            "Aw, how come?" Bra whined.

            "Because I don't' want you choosing really weird names," Bulma said, matter-of-factly. All the kids crossed their arms and HMPHed Vegeta style, making everyone minus Juunana and Vegeta bust up laughing.

            "I think they've been spending to much time around Vegeta," Bulma laughed. 

            After their laughter had died down, the women went into the kitchen to make everyone a snack, and to think up names for their families.  

**********

            After awhile of the kids pouting they started talking about how they would go about finding Sage once they arrived in her dimension. 

            "Well, if we don't even know where to start how are we going to go bout finding her?" Marron asked. This making them all ponder hard.

            "The frequency!" Juunana suddenly burst out, making everyone jump.

            "The what?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head. 

            "The frequency," he repeated. "I just remembered. Sage's necklace gave off a strange frequency. If we could get Bulma to make something that could lock onto that frequency it could give us her exact location." He was now talking mainly to himself; oblivious to the confused stares he was receiving from the others. 

            "Ok guys," Bulma said coming out of the kitchen, followed by the other three women, all baring trays full of food. "We've decided on names for everyone."

            "Juuhachi," Juunana said, completely ignoring Bulma. "The frequency from her necklace! That would give us her precise location!"

            "You're right! I completely forgot about that!" She said excitedly.

            "Would either of you like to share with the class please?" Bulma asked.

            "Sage's necklace gave off a unique frequency. We might be able to find her easier if we used that frequency-"

            "To obtain her exact location," Bulma finished, the two androids nodding. "I bet I could rig up a device that could detect it, if I knew what the frequency was."

            "I can tell you that," Juuhachi said beaming. 

            "Wait, wait, wait. Before you do anything we wanna know what names you picked," Pan demanded. 

            "Keep your shorts on," Bulma winked. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Well, we tried to think of names that went with your personalities, but it only worked with a few of you. Goku for example, your new name is Reese. It sounds like candy and we all know how you love food," Bulma grinned. "Trunks, you're going to be Kain. It means 'Warrior's son' we thought Vegeta might like that."

            "Kain? I like it," Trunks said.

            "Good now for the rest, we just thought up names we hoped you'd like. Goten you're Caleb. Pan-Melody. Bra-Brandy. Vegeta you are Demetri. Krillin-Scott. Juunana-Trent. Chichi decided on Cassandra, Juuhachi on Alexis, and I picked out Eve. Everyone ok with theirs?"

            "What about me?" Marron asked, a little offended. 

            "Well since you have a more, um, normal I guess name, we figured you could keep it if you wanted to."

            "Oh, well ok then," she smiled. 

            "Well, I think the names are fine," Goku gave the famous Son smile. Everyone nodded in agreement.

            "Good. So I guess the only thing left to do before we go is the frequency locator. Juuhachi you come down to my lab with me. The rest of you don't wander off to far," Bulma instructed as she and Juuhachi made their way down the hall. 

So, Kain, what do you wanna do until they're done? 

            I think you know what I want to do, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Pan laughed. 

            You big hentai! We might want to wait at least until my father isn't watching us. 

            Trunks looked over at Gohan, who was glaring death at Trunks as he had been the day before at the reunion. Trunks gulped. 

            Good idea. 

Gohan growled low in his throat as he watched the two teens converse through their bond. Videl just laughed quietly to herself. 

"A little protective is he?" Goku laughed to Chichi as they watched their oldest. 

            "Very," she laughed back.. "He doesn't have anything to worry about. We'll be watching over the two love birds." 

            "I don't think Kakarotto watching them is going to make him feel better," Vegeta said from the corner.

            "Oh you stay out of this Vegetable-brain," Chichi said angrily. 

            "Hn."

"So, Brandy, what do you think Sage is like?" Marron asked. Bra didn't respond to the name that seemed so foreign to her ears. "Brandy?" Marron waved her hand in front of the other's face, gaining no response from the daydreaming teen. "Bra!" she yelled making Bra jump.  

            "Huh?!" 

            "A very intelligent response there sis," Trunks laughed. 

            "I said what do you think Sage is like?" Marron repeated.

            "Oh. Well, considering she's got cells from all these guys and Trunks I feel sorry for whoever she's living with!" 

            "Gee thanks Wonder Bra," Trunks muttered, as the other teens laughed. 

            "Any time Shorts," she replied still laughing.

            Bulma and Juuhachi walked back into the room 2 hours later. Vegeta and Goku were nowhere to be seen but the sounds of Ki blasts could be heard from outside. Chichi and Videl were playing cards on the couch. Juunana was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, arms crossed, with his head angled down , his eyes closed. Marron, Bra, and Goten were in front of the TV channel surfing. Trunks and Pan were curled in each other's arms on the other couch asleep. And Gohan was muttering something about stupid purple haired brats stealing his little angel. 

            "Ahem." Everyone turned to look at the two women. Trunks and Pan cracked an eye open obviously not wanting to be disturbed. 

            "Well, I finished the frequency locator and the birth certificates. So whenever you guys are ready we can go."

            Trunks yawned and sat up. "I'll get Tousan and Goku." He walked as far as the front door but as he opened it a stray Ki blast slammed into him, sending the purple haired teen flying back into the wall. 

            "Trunks!" Came from everyone as they rushed to make sure he was ok. He lifted himself from the rubble that was once part of their living room wall. "I'm ok," he coughed. Pan stomped out the door to where Vegeta and Goku stood staring at where Trunks had once been. 

            "Alright! Who threw that blast?!" She demanded. Goku quickly pointed at Vegeta. Pan glared at Vegeta and punched him with all her might in the gut. Vegeta, not expecting her to attack, grabbed his stomach and bent over in pain. "That was for hurting my mate," she growled before stomping back inside. Goku stared after his granddaughter then back at Vegeta. He laughed as helped his fallen comrade. Vegeta pushed him away intent on standing on his own will. 

            "Damn girl," he muttered before following Goku inside. 

            "Vegeta! You could've killed Trunks with that blast! What were you thinking?!" Bulma screamed once he'd stepped into the house. "And just think! If it hadn't hit Trunks it could've destroyed the house, with us in it!" Vegeta muttered something incoherent and stalked off to his previous corner. 

            Bulma glared at him one more time before turning and addressing the others. "As I said, everything is set and ready to go. So as soon as everyone gets their butts to my lab we can leave."

            "Thank kami," Trunks muttered. 

            "You behave yourself, Panny," Videl said as she hugged her daughter. 

            "I will Kaasan."

            "Do as your grandmother and grandfather says. And I don't want anything-"

            "Don't worry Tousan! It's not like I'm just waiting until we get to the over dimension to have sex! You don't have to worry about Trunks. He won't do anything and neither will I. Besides, Grandma and Grandpa are going to be watching us like hawks," she laughed as she gave her father a hug. "I love you guys. Don't worry we'll be back soon." 

"We love you to Pan. Be careful and have fun!" 

"Not to much fun," Gohan warned eyeing Trunks again. 

"Don't worry, don't worry," Pan said before walking down the hall with the other teens. 

            "Ja Ne Gohan, Videl. Don't worry we'll keep an eye on those two," Chichi laughed as she hugged the two. 

            "Thanks Kaasan. You guys have a safe trip and hurry back."

            The group walked into Bulma's lab. "Everyone ready?" Bulma asked picking up a device that resembled a TV remote. Everyone nodded. "Ok stand back," she instructed as she pressed a large red button on the device. A burst of light illuminated the room. Everyone threw up his or her arms to block the light. As it slowly started to dissipate they put down their arms and looked at a large bluish blob the resembled a doorway. "There it is," Bulma announced proudly. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" She shouted as she ran threw the blue doorway. The others looked at each other unsure. Pan shrugged and grabbed Trunks' hand as she ran after Bulma. The other teens soon followed as well as the adults. 

A/N: So? What'd ya think? Next time they arrive in the other dimension! But will the frequency locator work? Who knows? Oh wait I do^_^. But I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Well, that's all I gots ta say so go review! 

~Vindali 


End file.
